


An Angel Gets His Wings

by fandom_of_letters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angelic Grace, Grace Bonds, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace Sharing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_of_letters/pseuds/fandom_of_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester - The disgrace to the Winchester family, the outcast, the black sheep, and more importantly; an angel. The day Dean got his wings was the day his life was over, or so he thought. Then a certain blue-eyed boy enters his life and things change. </p><p>Sam Winchester - The perfect one in the eyes of his father and brother. He's 12 about to turn 13 and possibly get wings like Dean. But he has a secret, a secret that his father would beat him within an inch of his life over. Then, things get complicated when a certain candy-loving trickster runs into him, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, dear readers, to my story. This story, I hopefully will stick with and I hope you will too.  
> Before we get started, I just wanted to warn you this story will deal with some subjects that you may not be comfortable with such as abuse, depression, suicide, suicidal thoughts, homophobia, and bullying. I will try to make sure I tell you when that stuff comes up! If I forget, let me know and I will fix it!  
> Other Info: Sam is 12 turning 13 and Dean is 17 turning 18. So basically, Sam is in 7th grade and Dean is a senior!  
> Also, if you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or even want to say hi, my name is C!  
> Happy reading!

Dean pulled his wings tighter around his torso before pulling a shirt over his head. He looked in the mirror to make sure everything looked normal before walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.  
"Finally, I've been waiting for you all morning boy!" says John, obviously drinking again, the smell of whiskey strong from his breath.  
"Sorry Dad. I let Sam shower first." Dean says, testing the waters on his father.  
"Well, I just need to tell you that I'm leaving for a few months, but I'll be back every 3 or so weeks to clip your wings. Stay out of trouble and don't let anyone find out about you!" John says, running out the door as he hears a car honk at him.  
"Oh, and I'm leaving you the Impala." he adds, tossing the keys to Dean, then shutting the front door behind him.  
Dean sighs as he opens a box labeled "Kitchen" to get out the coffee maker. Dean hated his life. He hated being a disgrace to the Winchester name. I mean, come on, 100 years of humans and he has to be the one to fuck things up. He hated how his dad hated him for what he was. He hated that he hated himself. He hated moving. More importantly, he hated angels.  
Angels had ruined his life. Angels had killed him mother.  
Just as the coffee maker beeps to signal it is done brewing, Sam comes barreling down the stairs, a big smile on his face.  
"What's got you all bright and cheery this morning, Sammy?" Dean ask, sipping on his coffee.  
"Dad said we are gonna be here for the whole year! A whole year, Dean!" Sam said skipping about the kitchen.  
"I'm glad you're happy. Now go get ready or we're going to be late!" Dean says, laughing at his brother's excitement.  
~~~~~  
A few minutes later, Sam and Dean are pulling up to their new school, both boys nervous but for different reasons.  
Sam, for instance was worried if the teachers will like him or not. Whereas, Dean, was worried someone would figure out he was an angel. Then, the school would have to call their dad and tell him that he filed his son wrong. Then he would come home, beat Dean's ass, and make them pack up to move. Dean didn't want Sammy to move when he was this excited.  
Dean cut the engine and Sam was practically was shaking with excitement. They both got out of the car and headed to the office to receive their schedules.  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Shurley. I'm the principal here at Oak Grove Junior and Senior High School. You must be Sam and Dean Winchester." says a man wearing a nice looking suit. The Winchesters nod.  
"Well, here are your schedules. I have also arranged for someone who has the same schedule as you to give you a tour around the school." says Mr. Shurley as he motions for a boy and a girl to step up. "I'll let you guys get to it."  
Dean turns to face the people that are supposed to be his and Sam's guides. Dean sighs with relief as he sees they're both human. Dean's guide is a scrawny looking kid but at the same time, a guy Dean could be friends with.  
"Hi, my names Samandriel, but most people call me Alfie. Don't ask me why. You must be Dean."  
"Yup that's me!" Dean replies, still trying to get over the strange nickname.  
"Well, let's get to it!" Alfie says and they walk out of the office.  
~~~~~  
"And that's it! Not much to the school but you learn to love it all the same" Alfie says, finishing up the tour.  
"I'm sure I will." Dean says sarcastically.  
"School's not really you thing is it?" Alfie asks with a laugh.  
"No. My little brother is the smart one, not me." Dean says, beaming with pride for his brother.  
"Well, in any case we better get to class. First period will be over soon. We can get to our second class before the herd of people comes." Alfie says.  
The two boys walk towards their next class in comfortable silence and they make it just in time to stand next to the door as the bell rings and kids start filing out. After all the previous students are out of the classroom, Dean and Alfie head in. Alfie immediately heads to a seat towards the middle of the classroom and Dean follows, sitting in the seat next to him.  
"You don't have to sit next to me, you know. The tour is over. You can go be with your jock friends now." Alfie mumbles, not looking Dean in the eye.  
Dean snorts.  
"If you think I want to hang out with those douche bags, think again. I'd rather hang out with you. You seem like a nice, honest guy." Dean says. Alfie looks up at him, perplexed.  
"Really? I mean, no offense, you just look like the jock type."  
"None taken. I'm just not that in to sports. Moving around a lot and all."  
Alfie looked like he was about to add something but didn't get a chance because the teacher walk in.  
"Hello class, my name is Mr. Crowley. I will be your World History teacher for this year." he says with a heavy British accent that makes Dean want to punch him. "I'm not a patient man. I do not have time do babysit you. I am here to teach and you are here to learn. Understood?"  
Every teenager in the room nods simultaneously.  
"Well, then," Mr. Crowley says with a smirk. "When I call your name please come up and grab a textbook."  
Dean sighs as he rests is hand in his hand. It was going to be a long year if every class went on like this.  
~~~~~  
Sam and Ruby had been walking around the school for about 45 minutes. Then, the bell rang.  
"Oh shit!" Ruby says. "I guess we were having too much fun we forgot that we actually have to go to class." Ruby grabs Sam's hand and they start running towards their second period class. They are just about to turn a corner when someone runs right into Sam, knocking him to the ground.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Sam complains, rubbing his head.  
"I'm sorry," says the guy. "Would you like a sucker?"  
Sam was about to tell him off but then he look up at the guy. He had golden brown eyes, his brown hair was all over the place from the fall, and his lips were turned up into a smirk that made Sam's heart skip a beat. But then, as if he weren't already beautiful, his face goes into a confused look that made Sam's stomach flutter with butterflies.  
Then Sam realized the boy was speaking.  
"I'm sorry what?" Sam asks.  
"You were staring. I was wondering if you wanted me to take you to the nurse's office because those are some signs of a concussion. Do you know your name?"  
"Yeah, my name is Sam Winchester. I don't have a concussion. I was just-"  
"Admiring the view?"  
"NO! It's just- You were- and I-" Sam stutters, a blush creeping up his face.  
"It's fine Sam. I was just messing with you. My name is Gabriel." he says while extending out a hand to help Sam up. He takes and and Gabriel pulls him to his feet.  
"Thank you." Sam says.  
"I'm the one who ran you over, it's only fitting that I help you up." Gabriel says, his lips going back into the smirk that makes Sam's heart flip.  
"Hey, love birds, in case you haven't noticed we still need to get to class." Ruby says signalling for them to get a move on.  
"Where are you headed?" Sam asks, really hoping they have the same class.  
"English."  
"Perfect." Sam says with a smile.  
The three of them head to class, a new friendship forming.


	2. Grace-Mates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on Wattpad! My user name is fandom_of_letters on there as well. I update there first before here, but only by a couple of hours!

"So where to next, Alfie?" Dean asks as they are packing up their stuff after third period.  
"Well, now we have lunch, so the cafeteria."  
"Finally, I'm starving!" Dean says pulling Alfie by the arm out of the classroom. Alfie laughs at Deans eagerness.  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming. You can stop pulling me Dean!" Alfie says, laughing as Dean pulls harder, playfully.  
"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you? I don't really have anyone else." Dean says, when they finally slow down.  
"Yeah, as long as you don't mind sitting with my family. I have a big family and we all kinda have sat together for as long as I can remember. I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms."  
"Yeah, that's cool." Dean says. What could go wrong, Dean thinks.  
Everything.  
Everything could go wrong. Because the universe has set out to make Dean's life as miserable as possible, at lunch, Dean was sitting at a table surrounded by angels. Well, technically he was sandwiched by two humans, but those were the only two humans at the table. The rest were angels, which made Dean's crawl.  
"Allow me to introduce you to my family, Dean." Alfie says, "To your left is Balthazar, he's our age."  
Dean couldn't help but stare at this man. He was incredibly attractive and not to mention he was the only human here besides Alfie. But he shook those thoughts out of his mind. Dad would kill him if he found out Dean's secret, if he wanted to continue living, he'd just have to push those thoughts down.  
"Across from him," Alfie continues, "is Naomi, and next to her is Castiel. They're dating."  
Dean looks at the girl and then the boy and stops dead in his tracks. If Dean thought Balthazar was attractive, this man was a super model. His jaw was perfectly chiseled, his hair was wild and untamed, and his eyes were stunning. They were like tiny little oceans and Dean couldn't help but imagine waking up to those eyes every morning.  
But then Dean saw Castiel's wings and his heart stopped. His feathers were a beautiful shade of black and when the moved, tiny little rainbows reflected off of them. That's not why the color drained form Dean's face though. The reason for that was because they were the exact same color as Dean's. Dean always hated the color of his wings but why did the color look so beautiful on this man?  
"Dean you okay? You're looking a little pale." Alfie asks him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." Dean replies, shaking all of the thoughts of the blue-eyed angel out of his head. "Continue with the introductions."  
"Okay, well next the Cas is Micheal. Next to Micheal is Raphael, they're dating, grace-mates, actually. And last but not least, to my left is Lucifer, but don't let the name fool you, he's a big cuddle bug." Alfie finishes. If Dean's father even heard the names of any one of these people, he'd get beat for sure.  
"What's a grace-mate?" Dean asks.  
"Well, it's like the angel version of soulmates, but it's legit. Angel's have a thing called 'grace' and there will only ever be to of the same 'frequency' of grace existing at a time. The two angels with the same frequency are grace-mates. Basically, they are a match made in heaven." Alfie explains.  
"Ah. I see. How can you tell angels tell if their grace-mates or not?" Dean asks, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Their wings are the same color." Alfie says with a bite full of burger in his mouth.  
It's at that moment all the color drains from Dean's face and he can feel his wings threatening to break free and he can barely control them. He abruptly stands, says "Excuse me for a minute, I don't feel good." and runs out of the cafeteria.  
Dean was just about to go into the bathroom when he bumped into someone.  
"Hey, Dean. Are you okay?" It was Sam.  
"No, Sam, my wings, help me." Dean whispers, pushing Sam into the bathroom, locking the door behind them, thanking God that no one was in the bathroom at the time.  
"Dean, what's going on?" Sam says, worried.  
"I don't know, I just probably need to stretch them out or something. Help me get my jacket and shirt off. I don't think I can move my back muscles right now with out ripping my clothes." Dean says, trying to calm down the wings that are threatening to burst.  
Sam somehow manage to get Dean's shirt and jacket off and the second the fabric of the shirt leaves his skin, his wings spread to the full length of the bathroom. He lightly flicks them, stretching them out slightly. It feels so good and the angel in him desperately wants to go outside and take flight. But he can't, Dad clipped his flight wings.  
"Dean, I think I know something that might calm you down." Sam says.  
"Yes, Sam anything, please." Dean says.  
(A/N: I know this kinda sounds Wincest but it's not. Just think of it more as a brother helping a brother out. :D Ok?)  
"Just don't freak out okay?" Sam puts his hands on Dean's wings and Dean immediately tenses.  
"Sam I don't think-" Dean starts.  
"Relax, Dean. I'm just going to help you relax." Sam slowly starts messaging where Dean's wings meet his back and it feels good... until it feel too good and then the pleasure goes straight to Dean's dick.  
"Umm, Sam. I think you need to stop." Dean says awkwardly.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's getting a little, uh- uncomfortable. Wings are kinda sensitive." Dean says with a cough.  
"Oh, sorry. Let me help you with your shirt."  
Once everything gets situated with Dean, they head back out into the hallway.  
"Thanks Sammy. What are you doing in this part of the school though?"  
"I have an advanced class in this hallway. But are you going to tell me what just happened?"  
"Dean, are you okay? You ran out of there kind of quick." Alfie says running towards the Winchester brothers.  
"Yeah, the school food huh?" Dean says.  
"Well, come on. Balthazar seemed pretty eager to get to know you more. Who's this?" Alfie asks, finally acknowledging Sam.  
"This is my baby bro, Sammy. He was just getting back to class." Dean says, patting his little brother on the head.  
"Well, nice to meet you Sam. Come on Dean let's go." Alfie says, dragging Dean towards the cafeteria.  
"Bye, Sammy."  
"Remember you have to drive me home Dean!" Sam says, running off to his class.  
"Your brother seems like a nice kid." Alfie remarks.  
"He's a dork. Come on, we don't want to keep your brother waiting."  
"Wait do you like him?"  
"I'm not gay, Alfie. I just like to tease." Dean says with a wink as the walk into the cafeteria.  
If only Dean could tell the truth. If only he could tell Alfie he has a homophobic father who also hates angels. If only he could tell Alfie the real reason he left the cafeteria.  
If only.


	3. Coming Out

Lunch went by pretty smoothly the rest of the time. Balthazar and Dean became pretty good friends and even exchanged numbers. The only two things that bothered Dean was that he was surrounded by angels and Castiel wouldn't stop staring at him. It was almost as if Castiel was searching his mind and soul, searching for some sort of dishonesty in Dean. Which made Dean uncomfortable because, of course, his whole life, his very persona, in fact, was a lie.  
~~~~~  
The rest of the school day went by in a blur of teacher introductions and boredom. He waited for Sammy at the car and headed home when Sam finally got there.  
"Sam, you haven't stop smiling. Did you meet someone? Do you actually have a girlfriend?" Dean teased. Sam's face immediately twisted into a look of guilt. Had Dean said something wrong?  
Sam took a deep breath.  
"Dean, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Dad? I can't keep this from you anymore. It's killing me." Sam says, voice small and scared.  
"Sam, I would never tell a soul. You know I'd do anything for you. You know I'd do anything to keep you safe." Dean says.  
"Dean I-" Sam stops, anxiety taking over. Dean pulls him into a hug, making sure Sam knows that Dean will protect him.  
"It's alright Sammy, you're safe with me. I promise. Would it be easier for you to whisper it in my ear?" Dean asks, wanting his little brother to be a comfortable as possible. Sam nods putting his mouth close to Dean's ear.  
"I'm gay, Dean." Sam whispers, tears streaming down his face, soaking Dean's shirt.  
Dean's heart skipped a beat. If Sam had told him this, could he tell Sam his secret? It seemed like the perfect time. He took his little brother's shoulder's and made him look Dean in the eyes.  
"Why are you crying Sam?" he asks.  
"Because Dad is going to hurt me if he finds out. Just like he hurts your wings." Sam says. Dean's face twists into a look pity. The fact that Sam can hear his screams when Dad "grooms" his wings is enough to make Dean want to punch Dad in the face.  
"He's not gonna hurt you. I'll keep your secret. I have a secret too. Wanna here it?" Sam nods, wiping tears from his cheeks.  
"I'm bisexual, Sammy. We're in the same boat here." Dean says. Sam's eyes widen in surprise.  
"When-" Sam starts but doesn't know how to finish. Luckily, Dean knows what he means.  
"I figured it out when I started comparing other guy's asses to Dr. Sexy's ass." Dean says with a laugh.  
"You're a weirdo, you know that?" Sam says, wiping away the last few tears.  
"Yeah, well, its my job as your big brother."  
"Dad's going to kill us when he finds out." Sam says, the anxiety returning.  
"Dad's not going to find out. We are going to live our lives and Dad will never need to know. I'm turning 18 in 6 months Sammy. When that happens I'll get us out I promise. Can you hold on for 6 months? Can you hold on till January 24?" Dean says, already making the plans in his head. Sam nods and they hug again.  
"I love you, Dean." Sam says into Dean's shirt.  
"I know you do. Now go talk to that boy or do your homework, you little nerd." Dean says, messing up Sam's hair.  
"His name is Gabriel and I actually liked how my hair looked today, jerk." Sam says angrily at Dean.  
"I think you need to cut it all off, bitch." Dean says, pushing Sam up the stairs.  
That night, Dean couldn't feel happier. He felt like this weight had been lifted from his shoulders. All he had to do was survive the next 6 months and he and Sam would be free. He could do this. They would fine.  
~~~~~  
One month had gone by and everything was going perfect. He and Alfie had become best friends and even had gone to a party together. Though, it wasn't really Alfie's scene so they left early that night. Balthazar had asked Dean out and Dean has respectfully declined. Now that he knew that Sammy was gay, he wasn't going to risk anything that would make Dad angry. He wanted Sammy to be happy, so that meant no relationships while he tried to come up with plans to get custody of Sam. Everything for the next 5 months revolved around Sam. Dean had even gotten a job to try to save money to buy him and Sam a place to live when they ditch Dad.  
He and Sam were sitting on the porch, enjoying the crisp September and doing homework, when Dad came home. One look was enough to know he wasn't going to be here for more than a few hours.  
"Sammy, go to your room and put your headphones in for a bit, okay?" Dean says, getting up to go into the house.  
"Dean-" Sam starts the protest but Dean cuts him off.  
"5 more months, Sam. I'll be okay. Go to your room, now." Dean says and thankfully, Sam does as he's told and doesn't fuss more.  
"Hi, Dad. Welcome home." Dean says, trying to get on his Dad's good side.  
"Enough, boy. You know why I'm here. Let's not waste time. I've got to get back as soon as I can." he says, grabbing Dean by the arm and dragging him down to the basement where two hooks are set up and a table of tools and bandages behind them.  
Dean automatically takes off his shirt, stands between the hooks and spreads his wings. It feels so good to stretch out his wings that Dean wants to give them little flaps, but he knows better. Not to mention that Dad is right behind him, getting out tools. John hooks Dean's wings onto the hooks and cuffs his wrists together with the chains that are hanging from the ceiling.  
It only takes John plucking out that first flight feather for Dean to start screaming. It hurts so fucking much and he wish Dad would just accept him for him, wings and sexuality in all, but he doesn't stand up for himself.  
Gotta protect Sammy, Dean tells himself, Only 5 more months of this Dean. You can do it.  
~~~~~  
School the next week was hell for Dean. Every time he moved, his wings would brush against his shirt, causing him pain. Then, the weekend came and he had time to heal. Monday wasn't bad at all, him an Alfie were making fun of some guy who had toilet paper stuck to his shoe on their way to lunch.  
When they sat down at the table they immediately knew something was wrong. Dean couldn't quite figure it out and the confusion on his face must've shown because Alfie leaned over to him.  
"Castiel and Naomi broke up." Alfie whispered, "Castiel's not that upset though. To be honest, I think he was just going out with her because Balthazar set them up."  
Dean nodded and the rest of the day he couldn't stop smiling and thinking of blue eyes.  
Dean was sitting on the hood of the impala, trying to figure out his math homework, waiting for Sammy, when Castiel talked to him for the first time.  
"Don't strain yourself. Wouldn't want that pretty head of yours to get hurt now would we?" Castiel says, surprising Dean, making him jump.  
"I've never really been good with math, or school in general." Dean says blushing.  
"Figures." Castiel says.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean says. He may have a crush on this guy but right now he wanted to punch him in the face for being a douche bag.  
"I just meant that you can't have beauty and brains. That would just be unfair to the rest of us. The person who gets to marry you gets to keep the beauty and brains all to themselves." Castiel says.  
"Oh." Is all Dean says. Castiel is the only person on the entire planet who has ever rendered Dean speechless. Castiel chuckles and that makes Dean's heart flutter.  
Dean imagines making Castiel chuckle late at night watching Jimmy Fallon. He imagines Castiel chuckling when Dean hits his head on a cabinet while they are trying to make dinner.  
Dean is suddenly brought back to reality when he hears Castiel's voice again.  
"Would you like to go get a burger with me sometime?" Castiel says. Dean blinks and looks around to make sure Castiel is actually talking to him.  
"Uh-" Dean hesitates, he promised himself he would make Sam a priority. But its not like it was a date. They were barely friends, maybe this was Castiel's way of saying he wanted to be friends. That was good enough for Dean.  
"Yeah sure." Dean finally replies.  
"Awesome. I'll meet you by your car on, let's say, Wednesday?"  
"Sounds great!"  
"I'll see you then. Goodbye, Dean." Castiel says, then flashes a smile the makes Dean's stomach drop.  
"Bye." Dean watches Castiel walk away, and he may or may not have been checking out his ass too.  
Dean was so fucked.


	4. The Past Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for your comments and kudos! Glad you are enjoying the story! I worked all day on this chapter. I'm not very good at writing dates so I apologize in advance if its not very good.

Wednesday could not have come any faster. Before Dean knew it he was standing by his car waiting for Castiel to come. Dean was nervous. He shouldn’t be nervous because it wasn’t a date. It was just two guys wanting to get to know each other better. That wasn’t a date right?   
Castiel was already by the Impala when Dean got there. He saw Dean walking towards him and smiled at him. The smile was a small gesture but it made Dean’s heart flutter.  
“Ready to go?” Castiel asks him.  
“Yup,” Dean says pulling out his keys. “You have a place in mind?”  
“I know the perfect place. All you have do is drive.”  
With Castiel giving directions and Dean driving, the boys are driving towards the edge of town. Dean is singing loudly to ACDC’s “Thunderstruck” in the driver’s seat and Castiel is playing air guitar in the passenger’s seat next to him. For a second, Dean almost forgets that Castiel is an angel. Dean almost forgets that he can’t be open with people. He almost forgets that his dad would kick his ass if he found out he was hanging out with Castiel. But only for an second.  
“It’s the next building on the right.” Castiel says over the music. Dean turns the music down and turns into the parking lot of a hole-in-the-wall joint called “Larry’s Diner.”  
They walk in and grab a booth near the front of the diner. They sit across from each other and Dean takes this as an opportunity to really look at Castiel’s face. His face is perfectly shaped and every feature on his face is perfectly placed. His lips are plump and dry but in a good sort of way, in a way that makes you just want to kiss over and over again. His nose is the perfect size and Dean can’t help but think of that nose gently brushing his. His eyes, oh his eyes, Dean imagines seeing those eyes first thing in the morning, seeing those eyes right before he falls asleep.  
“So, Dean, what do you think you’re going to order?” Castiel says, noticing that Dean was staring.  
“Uh,” Dean says unintelligently, a blush creeping on his face. “Bacon cheeseburger, side of fries. What about you?”  
“I was thinking the same thing actually.” Castiel says with a wink.   
“Uh,” Dean stutters out. “So, Cas, what’s your, um, favorite color?”  
Stupid, Dean, stupid!  
“Cas?” Castiel asks, quizzically.   
“Uh, it’s a nickname. Castiel is kinda a mouthful so I thought I would shorten it and call you Cas. I can call you something else if you, you know, don’t like it.”  
Castiel chuckles.  
“Cas is fine. I like it.”  
“Oh, okay. So about your favorite color…” Dean says, supidly. Why can’t he just stop talking?  
“Well, usually it’s brown, but lately something has been drawing me towards green.” Cas says with a smirk.  
Was this flirting? Dean certainly thinks its flirting. Maybe he was over thinking things.  
Just then, the bell over the door rings and Dean looks over, out of reflex, to see his dad and his partner walking through the door and his stomach drops. Dad can’t see him with an angel, he would be punished so bad. He looks over at Cas and sees that he has noticed his worry and has started worrying too.  
“Don’t take this personally, but I need you to act like you hate me and don’t want to be here. Just play along okay?” Dean whispers to Cas. He is so relieved when Cas nods in agreement. Dean takes a deep breath as he sees Dad walking over to him.  
“Dean,” John bellows loudly. “What are you doing here, and with an angel no less?”  
“We got assigned a project together. We have to plan it all out by tomorrow.”  
“That’s unfortunate son. Next thing you know, you’ll have to do a project with some fag.” John says then laughs loudly. Dean does a fake chuckle then looks at Cas with an apologetic look, not that he knew if Cas was gay or not.  
“Well, I’ll let you get back to it. I don’t want you hanging around this boy any longer than you have to.” John says and then walks away to the booth his friend is in.  
“Sorry about that. He must be coming back for something he forgot. I didn’t know he was in town.” Dean says in a hush tone.  
“It’s alright. You can’t help your family.”  
“He’s not family. He’s blood. He may be my biological father but he’s no father of mine.” Dean says remembering all the pain John has caused him ever since he turned 13.  
“He doesn’t like angels.” Cas says as a statement but meaning it like a question.  
“Um, yeah. It’s kinda personal.” Dean says.  
“You hate angels.” Cas says, again as a question.  
“No! Cas it’s not like that! It’s just… It’s personal. I don’t want to get into it right now. An especially not with you.”  
“Why? Because I’m an angel?”   
“No, Cas, because I barely know you. This is the first time you actually talked to me. But if you really want to know, I’ll tell you, but not here. Let’s go to the car.”  
They get up and leave, without even getting burgers. Once in the car, Dean drives to the nearest park. Dean gets out, Cas following, and sits down at a bench.  
“When I was 4 years old,” Dean starts, taking a deep.   
“Dean, you don’t have to do this.” Cas says. “I’m sorry I assumed things. I have some personal shit I don’t like talking about either.”  
“I know I don’t have to do this. But I want us to be better friends and if we are going to be friends, you should know this. Just sit there and listen.”   
“Okay. I’m listening.” Castiel says softly.  
“When I was 4 years old, I came home from a play date to find my mother dead in the kitchen. There was… blood… everywhere… and a knife in her chest. Above her, blood on his hands, face, clothes, and generally everywhere, was an angel. He killed my mother. He killed my mother who was the kindest, gentlest, most beautiful human being in the entire world.” Dean says, tears threatening to fall.  
“Dean,” Castiel whispers. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”  
“Then, my dad became violent. He drank too much and moved us around a lot. He… hit me a lot when I was in middle school. I was alone through it. Dad wouldn’t let me have any friends. There are so many secrets that I have to keep to myself so Dad doesn’t My birthday is in January though, I’m going to turn 18, then I’m getting out. I’m taking Sammy and we are going to leave my dad in the dust.”  
Dean feels Castiel’s hand on his cheek and turns to face him, blue eyes staring into green.  
“You’re not alone anymore.” Cas says. Dean’s heart is hammering in his chest. Castiel’s face is so close to his that he could almost kiss him. But he doesn’t, Dean pulls his head away and wipes away the tears he didn’t know that had fallen.  
“Thanks Cas. We should get going. It is a school night after all.” Dean says, standing up.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Can you take me home? It’s kind of a long walk.” Cas says, standing up too.  
“Of course. I’m a gentleman. I don’t make people walk home.”  
~~~~~  
“This is your house?” Dean says, pulling into the driveway.   
“Yeah, my parents are both doctors so we’re kind of loaded. All of us kids have trust funds.”  
“Well don’t rub it in!” Dean says with a laugh. Cas laughs too.  
“I had fun today, Dean. I really did.” Cas is suddenly really close to Dean again like he was at the park.  
“Me too, Cas. I’m glad we got to know more about each other. I hope we can become really good friends.”   
Maybe Dean believed in grace-mates or maybe he didn’t but right now all he could think about was how it would feel to kiss Cas. Fuck it, he was about to find out. He pushes his lips against Cas’s and sparks fly. Castiel’s lips are everything Dean had imagined. Then, Cas starts kissing back and Dean fucking moans into Cas’s mouth, which Cas takes as the opportunity to push his tongue into Dean’s mouth, exploring every inch of it. It feels like nothing Dean has every felt before and then it’s over. Dean’s forehead resting against Cas’s, both of their short breaths ghosting on each other’s lips.  
“That was…” Cas says.  
“Yeah.” is all Dean can say.  
They sit like that for a while, catching their breath. They only get interrupted when the automatic porch flips on from it getting dark outside.   
“Well, I better get inside. I’ll see you tomorrow Dean.” Cas says, placing a light kiss on Dean’s cheek.  
“See you tomorrow, Cas.” Dean says. He watches Cas walk through the front door and disappear into the house. Dean looks at the place where Castiel once sat and suddenly the car feels very empty.


	5. Before School Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! I'm so so so sorry for the long wait! You're comments and kudos really helped me to keep writing. We are almost done with setup for this story and then we can get into the plot! YAS!

Dean woke up the next morning feeling the best he’s ever felt in a long time. He took time washing his hair and shaving his face. He took time in picking out his clothes and making sure he looked perfect. He didn’t know what it was about Castiel that made him want to look good, but he wanted to look his best to impress Cas. He wanted Castiel to look at him and want him.   
He had to be careful though. He needed to tread lightly, for Sam’s sake, to make sure Sam was okay, so Sam wouldn’t have to worry about Dad. He wanted Sam to have the guy of his dreams and to do that he needed to cover for Sam. He couldn’t cover for Sam if he was busy covering for himself. But here Dean was trying to impress the blue-eyed boy. Castiel had changed his world so much and Dean wasn’t sure if he was good or bad news. For know he was good news.  
“Dean,” Sam yells, pounding on the bathroom door. “Hurry up or we’ll be late!”  
“Dude,” Dean says, looking at the clock. “We have an hour till we usually leave.”  
“I told you this last night when you came home. I’m meeting Gabriel before school starts.”  
“Why? Can’t you guys just make out in the bathroom during home room like everyone else?” Dean says and he swears he can hear Sam rolling his eyes.  
“We’re not dating, Dean. Gabriel and I are helping a teacher.”  
“Why are you helping a teacher?”  
“We, uh, kinda got in trouble yesterday so we have detention.” Dean laughs.  
“Seriously? My little brother got in trouble? This man of yours is turning you to the wild side, huh?”  
“Shut up. Just hurry up will you?”  
~~~~~  
When the Winchester boys got to school, Sam went one way and Dean went the other. There weren’t many people here yet, so Dean decided to go to the library to see if he couldn’t try to actually figure out his math homework.  
The library was empty, say for the librarian so Dean found a table near the back and pulled out his homework. He stared at it for a long time before he gave up and pulled out his car magazine and started flipping through that. While he was reading though an article about restoring a ’64 Chevy Pickup, (yes Dean can read, God stop judging him) Dean hears footsteps come up to him and someone plopping down in the seat across from him. He doesn’t look up figuring it is some random blonde trying to get in his pants.  
“Hey, beautiful.” says a gravely voice. Dean’s head snaps up and his eyes meet blue ones. Dean grins and Cas smiles back at him.  
“Hi, Cas. What are you doing here so earlier?” Dean asks him, thanking whoever is out there that he didn’t say something stupid again.  
“I was going to ask you the same thing. But since you asked first, my brother and his friend got detention.” Cas says, and Dean freezes. “So what are doing here?”  
“You’re brother doesn’t happen to be Gabriel, is he?”  
“Yeah, he is. How’d you know that?”  
“My brother can’t stop talking about him! Honestly, I think they were separated at birth by how close they are already.”  
“Wait, your brother is Sam? I should’ve known, the day you came was the day Gabe met Sam and we usually don’t get new students a lot.”  
“That’s so cool! That means when I have to drive Sammy to your house we can hangout too!” Dean said, and then he realized how awkward that sounded and face-palmed himself in his mind.  
“I’d like that.” Cas says, grabbing Dean’s hand from across the table and smiles up at him. Dean knows he needs to tell Cas that he’s not ready for a relationship; he knows he needs to tell Cas that he is afraid that if he is in a relationship, his brother will slip through his fingers. Strangely, he feels inclined to tell Cas about his wings, even though he knows with his dad around he never will.  
~~~~~  
“Gabriel, stop it! You’re going to get us more detention.” Sam says, trying to pull Gabe away from the teacher’s desk drawers.  
“Aw, come on Samsquatch, you’re no fun! I just want to see what Ms. Moore has in her drawers. You never know with a hot teacher like that.”  
“Ew, Gabe. Let’s just finish our work so we aren’t late for our first class.” Sam says, putting more books on the shelf.  
“Fine, only because you’re so cute when you’re frustrated.” Gabe says. Sam blushes and doesn’t reply. Gabriel laughs.  
“Aw, Samwich, don’t be like that!” Gabe says, taking the rest of the books from Sam and putting them on the shelf in record time. “Look now we’re done! Let’s go now!” Sam sighs as Gabriel drags him out of the classroom and around the maze of hallways.  
“Where are we going, Gabriel? I need to stop by my locker before school starts, I don’t-“  
“The library, Sam. We are going to the library. Don’t worry about getting in trouble again. Listen, I’m sorry about getting you detention today. It won’t happen again.”  
“Are you apologizing?”  
“Yeah, I guess I am. But that’s not important, there’s a table at the library with our names on it!”   
The boys grab hands again and start running towards the library, laughing when they run into each other. When they reach the library, the run towards the back and Sam yelps a little when Gabriel unexpectedly pulls him into a row of books.  
“What the hell was-“ Sam starts but Gabriel puts a hand over his mouth.  
“Look through the shelves,” Gabe whispers, “But be quiet, we don’t want them to know we’re watching.”  
“Watching?” Sam asks, but Gabriel just points and separates the books a little and motions for Sam to peek through. Sam complies and at first he doesn’t see anything but Gabriel turns his head and he sees it, to guys kissing in the very back table and he doesn’t see why Gabriel is showing him until…  
“Oh my god!” Sam says.  
“Yeah, I know right.” Gabe says, with a wicked grin. “My brother is getting some game!” Sam freezes.  
“Your brother? That’s my brother.” Sam says, confused.  
“That’s your brother? Your brother and my brother are making out? What is… That’s so unlike Cassie.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Nothing, let’s go say hi.” Gabe drags Sam around the bookshelf. “Say something.” Gabe whispers in Sam’s ear.   
“Dean!” Sam says, loudly, causing both Dena and Cas to jump.  
“Sonuvabitch” Dean mumbles. Dean pulls away from Cas and turns towards Sam. “Sammy, what can I do for you?’ Dean says, trying to hide his breathless voice.   
“Uh, this is Gabe,” Sam says pointing at Gabriel. “And that,” Sam points at Cas, “Is Gabriel’s brother.”  
“Yeah, we kinda already figured that out.” Dean says.  
“Oh.” Is all Sam says. Gabriel is giggling beside him and Sam can’t help but join in.  
“Can we help you or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of idiots?” Dean snaps, annoyingly.  
“Well, I need to ask Cassie something.” Gabriel says.  
“Then do it and then go away, Gabriel.” Cas says, as annoyed as Dean.  
“Can Sam come over tomorrow and spend the night? We want to marathon Harry Potter and he says he doesn’t have the DVD’s.”   
“Yeah, sure. You know what? Dean would you like to come over tomorrow too? That way we can all ride together and you, me, and Alfie can hang out.” Cas suggests.  
“Yeah, that sounds pretty good, awesome, actually. Let’s do it!” Dean says.  
“Yay!” Gabe and Sam cheer. They run out of the library before Dean and Cas can kick them out. They run all the way to their lockers and head to their first class.  
~~~~~  
Once Cas and Dean are alone again, they look back at each other and stare at each other for a while. Not uncomfortably, but in a more of a I-really-like-your-face kind of way.  
“There’s just something about you I don’t get Dean Winchester.” Cas says.  
“Oh?” Dean questions, “And what would that be?”  
“Why I am so attracted to you. I’ve never connected so strongly like this with a human, or anyone, before.”  
Dean sighs. He forgot he had a secret he had to keep. He also forgot that this sleepover tomorrow might involve his secret getting revealed. But who the fuck cares anymore? He’s already defying his father’s wishes at this very moment, so why not one more? What was he afraid of?  
He was afraid of getting hurt, or worse, Sammy getting hurt.   
But fuck it. Dad doesn’t have to know.   
“Will you meet me behind the school during lunch. There’s something I need to tell you and I’d like to do it in private.” Dean says.  
“Of course I will.” Cas says.   
“Perfect.” Dean says. The bell rings signaling for them to go to their first classes and both boys get up from their table.  
“See you at lunch.” Cas says and gives Dean a little peck on the lips before running off to class.


	6. You're Stuck With Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I'm going to camp next week. I'm going to try to get another chapter or 2 written and schedule the to upload during to week. If I don't please don't get mad at me! I'll get another chapter up as soon as I get home. Love you guys! Thanks for the reads and kudos! Also, i really love reading your comments so keep leaving them!

Dean was leaning against the school building waiting for Cas. He was alone with his thoughts for a few minutes, so, of course, he thought. He thought about all the things that could go wrong with telling Cas this secret. But more importantly (and probably for the first time ever) he let himself think of all the goods things that could happen when he told Cas. All his thoughts lead him to be anxious but excited and when he saw Cas walking towards him, he almost couldn’t contain himself. He ran up to meet Cas and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Dean, what's up with you? What do you want to tell me?" Cas says worried.  
“I need you to promise me that you can never let anyone find out that I’ve told you. Especially not my dad.”  
“I promise, Dean. Now just tell me I’m getting nervous.”  
Dean looks around to make sure that no one is watching them and he takes off his shirt and lets his wings stretch out to their full length. It feels so good to stretch them out that he does a little happy sigh.  
“Dean,” Cas breathes, “Oh my god, Dean.” Dean looks down a little ashamed and a little scared.  
“I’m sorry, Cas. I should’ve told you when we started this relationship, but you’ve experienced first hand how my dad is with angels. He’s kept me in hiding since the day I got them. If you don’t want to be with me because of this I underst-” Dean is interrupted by Cas’s lips on his and Dean takes that as a good sign, so he melts into the kiss and let’s Cas explore his mouth.  
“I’m never going to leave you, Dean.” Cas says once they finally break the kiss. “Now I know why I felt so strongly connected to you. Dean, we’re grace-mates and I’m never going to leave you. You’re stuck with me now.” Dean laughs and pulls Cas into a hug, burying his face in the crook of Cas’s neck and breathing in his scent.   
“I’m scared Cas, I’m so scared.” Dean says.  
“Why, Dean? You have nothing to be scared of.”  
“My dad… He comes home every month to… oh god, if he finds out I told you, I’m going to be punished so badly. Oh god, oh god.” Dean visibly flinches thinking about what Dad would do to him if he found out.  
“Dean, does your dad hurt you?”  
“Every few weeks or so, he comes home from whatever the hell he does and clips my flight feathers. It hurts like hell, but he doesn’t want me to get any bright ideas, I guess.”  
“Dean, you know child abuse is illegal right? You could go to the cops and-”  
“No! That’ll just make things worse. He’s escaped from the cops before, he can do it again.”  
“Okay, okay. But we’re going to have to deal with this eventually. How long can you keep this a secret?”  
“Hopefully just until January. When I turn 18, I’m going to get custody of Sammy and then we are getting as far away from him as possible.”  
“That’s, what, about 4 months? Dean, you can’t keep getting hurt for 4 months.”  
“I have to! I’ve done it for almost 4 years now, I can do it another 4 months. I have to protect Sammy. If I lose him…”  
“Okay, okay. How about this, after he comes and does whatever he does, you call me immediately and I’ll make sure you heal properly, get you taken care of okay? Not exceptions, got that?”  
“Yeah, I can do that. We should probably get back to school. Will you help me get my shirt back on?” Dean asks and Cas nods. Dean tucks his wings tight around his torso and Cas slips his shirt over his head.  
“I hate how you have to do this. You shouldn’t have to hide who you are.” Cas whispers as Dean adjusts his wings under the shirt.  
“I know, Cas. I do too, but I’ll be free when I turn 18. It’ll be easier now that I have you.” Dean says and pulls Cas into a quick kiss.  
“Do you want the school to know we’re dating, Dean?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“I don’t know, I just thought you might not be ready.”  
“I don’t care what people think of us Cas. I just want them to know that you’re mine. I want that Naomi bitch to know that she can’t have you back.” Dean says, grabbing Cas’s hand and pulls him back towards the cafeteria.   
Dean may have only been at this school for a month but he had a reputation for being a “bad boy” so to speak, so when he entered the cafeteria, hand entwined with Cas’s, everyone went silent and every head towards them. Castiel wasn’t used to being the center of attention so he squirmed next to Dean and felt his face heat up. They walked to their usual table and took their usual seats and eventually everyone started talking again, everyone except for the people at their table.  
“Ooookaaaaay.” says Lucifer. “So Cassie’s with Dean. I think Alfie and Balth owe me some money.” Dean almost chokes on the cookie he stole from Alfie.  
“Excuse me?” Dean looks at Balthazar, then Alfie, then over at Lucifer.   
“We kinda had a bet that you too would get together. Luci bet that it would be before the end of the year. I thought it would be in February and Balth thought it wouldn’t be till closer to graduation.”  
“You bet on me in a relationship?” Cas says, offended.  
“Yeah, we thought it would be funny. I mean both of you’re face was priceless.”  
“Your face was… you know what you guys are jerks.” Dean says. “Come on Cas, let’s go somewhere where we won’t get insulted.” Both Dean and Cas stand and walk out of the cafeteria, Cas’s family laughing behind them. They go to Cas’s locker and Dean pushes Cas up against it, their face barely inches apart.  
“You know you’re cute when you’re embarrassed. When you’re all hot and bothered, it does thing to me.” Dean says and then closes the gap between them, gently kissing the lips Dean has come to love. They get interrupted by the bell and smile at each other. When Dean looks into Cas’s eyes he knows he’s falling, and he’s falling hard.  
~~~~~  
The last period of the day is Sam’s favorite. The teacher doesn’t do anything and him and Gabe get to talk all hour. He loves talking to Gabe.   
“You have not!” Sam says, offended.  
“I don’t know why that’s so hard to believe. You know I don’t read.” Gabe says.  
“How have you watched all of the Harry Potter movies and not read the books! That just makes no sense! The books have some of very important details that they don’t include in the movies. When you watch the movies when you’ve read the books, there is just this connection with the characters and it’s awesome.”  
“Whatever, nerd. I just don’t read.”   
“If I give you my copies of the books will you read them?”  
“I don’t know. What do I get out of it?”  
“The satisfaction of knowing you’ve read at least 7 good books.”  
“That’s not good enough.”  
“Fine. You get me not judging you anymore.”  
“Okay, that’s a good enough reason.”  
“I’ll bring the first one for you tomorrow. You are going to love it!”  
The bell rings and the kids file out of the classroom. Both boys go to Sam’s locker and then out to the parking lot.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Sam. I’m really looking forward to it.”  
“Me too. Haven’t been to a sleepover in a long time.” Sam hears Dean honking the Impala. “Bye, Gabe, see you tomorrow.”  
“Bye, Samwich.”


	7. Only Shared By Grace-Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I will be at camp next week so instead of trying to schedule a chapter upload, you guys will just have to settle for 2 chapters this week and none next week. Love you guys! See you in 2 weeks, enjoy the chapter!

The next day went by fast for all 4 boys. Sam and Dean was anxious to get to go to an actual sleepover. Gabriel and Cas were anxious to see where things would go with their new friends. Cas told Dean at lunch that Alfie had a retreat and couldn’t make it to the sleepover so Dean wouldn’t have to worry about Alfie finding out about his wings.   
While Dean had time to think in class, he started thinking about how maybe things with Cas were moving a little too quickly. (Seriously, Dean needed to stop having time to think, he’s going to give himself a panic attack.) He thought maybe Cas was only being nice to him because he wanted to get close to Dean and then betray him. He thought that maybe Cas was afraid of Dean because of his father and was getting close to Dean as to save himself.   
But then the bell rang, signalling the end of the day and Dean made his way towards the Impala. He threw his book bag in the trunk then got into the driver’s seat. He took out his phone and went to Google.   
He typed in: “Grace-Mates” and read the first article that popped up.

“Grace-Mates is a “spell,” as some call it. So for simpler terms we will keep it as that. When the Creator made “Angels on Earth” it was with the soul purpose that they would spread good in the world, or eliminate the evil. But such did not go as planned. Since the angels were still part human, they too had evil in them. The Creator, knowing this would happen, put a spell allowing angels to find true love, in hopes that this would make them happy and cause them to be good. This is the term we define as Grace-Mates.   
Grace-Mates will often fall in love at an exponential rate. When they find each other, the two angels become bonded for life. In some rare cases, bonding does not happen and the two angels separate and never find another mate. Some people believe this to be because they believe there has to be a balancing act, since humans cannot physically see/find their “soulmates” like angels can. Grace-Mates will often feel like they can tell each other everything, even when only knowing them for a short period of time. This works both ways. To gain the other’s trust, if one tells a secret then the other will not tell, thus creating a stronger bond between the two.  
If two Grace-Mates that are bonded are to “break up” then the angels will mostly likely become very sick, or even die. This has to do with the bond the two angels have created. When Grace-Mates bond, a part of each of their Grace connects with the other’s Grace. Meaning, their Graces rely on each other.  
Grace-Mates are like any other couple, they have their ups and downs, it’s just that they will usually make up because they have a stronger bond than any other couple.  
NOTE: Not every angel will find their Grace-Mate, or will end up with an angel, or human, that is not their Grace-Mate, but Grace-Mates are not rare.”

After reading the short article, Dean feels a little more confident with the way things are moving and also a little more nervous. He doesn’t want to be apart from Cas and if Dad finds out that they’re together, Dad is sure to move them across the country again. He’s going to do anything and everything within his power to make sure that never happens.  
A knock on the window makes Dean jump. He unlocks the doors so Sam and Gabe can climb in the back and Cas can hop in the passenger’s seat. Dean turns on the car and pops in an ACDC CD, then he starts driving to Cas’s house. He looks over to find Cas giving him a weird glare.  
“What?” Dean asks.  
“What kind of teenager listens to this music?” Cas says as if he just ate something really bad.  
“This teenager.” Dean says, defensively.  
“Can I see your CD’s?”   
“Sure, they’re under your seat.” Dean says. Cas rummages through them for a few minutes before he gives up.  
“You seriously need to listen to some more modern music.” Cas says.  
“I’ve tried before, Castiel,” Sam says, “He won’t listen to it.”  
“I haven’t tried before.” Cas says, winking at Dean.  
“Ew, get a room you two.” Gabe says, scrunching his nose.  
“Anyway, Dean. You seriously haven’t listened to some of the good modern bands or artists?”  
“Nope, not my thing.”  
“Not Imagine Dragons, Twenty One Pilots, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco? Not even Troye Sivan?”   
“No, you little nerd, I just like more of the classics like Led Zep and ACDC.”  
“I’m going to change that.” Cas says confidently.  
“You are?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“When we get to my house, I’m going to show you what good music sounds like.”  
“Don’t be so sure of yourself. Sam has tried before.”  
~~~~~  
When they get to the Novak house, they climb out of the Impala and Cas and Gabe go their respective ways with their respective friends, Dean and Cas going downstairs to Cas’s room and Gabriel and Sam going upstairs to the movie room.  
“Okay,” Cas says, grabbing a stack of CD’s from his dresser. “Which one shall we listen to first?” He hands the stack of CD’s to Dean. Dean rummages through the stack and finds one he likes.  
“This one. Looks the least dumb.” Dean says, handing the one he picked to Cas.  
“Imagine Dragons, nice choice. They have a nice sound, I’m pretty sure you’ll like them.” Cas says putting the CD in his CD player. “This first song is called ‘Shots’.”  
“I’m sorry for everything, no everything I’ve done.” The music starts and Dean starts bobbing his head to the music.  
“Oh, look, somebody is enjoying the music.”  
“I appreciate a good beat. Doesn’t mean I like the music.”  
“Well, will this make you like the music?” Cas says, pushing Dean into a sitting position on the bed and straddling his lap. He brushes his fingers over Dean’s chiseled jaw, then over his lips. Then experimentally, Cas brushes over Dean’s. Dean’s breath hitches and he chases Cas’s lips.   
Cas pushes his lips back against Dean’s and the electricity Cas felt the first time he kissed Dean was still there. He devours Dean’s mouth like he can’t get enough of it. Dean’s mouth is like a drug and Cas is addicted. But it’s not enough, Cas’s grace is pushing against his insides, wanting to feel Dean’s grace. Cas needs the bond to be fully connected, his grace is screaming out to him that he needs Dean. He bucks his hips against Dean’s and both boys moan together while their graces swim, not fully together, but not apart either. He does it again and gets the same reaction.   
Dean leans back against the pillows and pulls Cas over him. Cas pulls of his own shirt then pulls off Deans. Cas sits up and unwraps Dean’s wings from around his body. Cas stretches out his wings and places them on top of Dean’s, their wings perfectly matching up together.   
“Dean, can I groom your wings?” Cas asks.  
“Cas, I don’t know anything about being an angel. I don’t know what that means.”  
“It’s basically like washing your hair, but for your wings. It’s very intimate, and only shared by Grace-Mates. You have obviously never had it done and the desperately need it.” Cas says. Dean’s face flushes with embarrassment, but he nods anyway.  
Cas immediately starts to straighten out the feathers in Dean’s wings. Once he gets towards the top he sees all the scars from where Dean’s father has plucked out the flight feathers. He doesn’t say anything about them, he’s already pushed Dean today, he doesn’t want to go beyond his boundaries.  
“There,” Cas says, “All done, babe.” Dean shakes his wings and lets out a relieved sigh.  
“Oh my god,” Dean sighs, “That feels so much better. I didn’t know how much better that could make them feel.”  
“It does help a lot. I know I always sleep better after I’ve had them groomed.”  
“Wait, who used to do yours?”  
“Parents, usually. When I said shared among Grace-Mates, I meant shared among Grace-Mates and parents with their children.”  
“Oh…” Dean says, “Do you want me to do your wings?”  
“No, babe, that’s alright. Mine were already done.” Cas says, giving Dean a peck on the lips.  
“You’re right, Cas.”  
“About what?”   
“I do like this CD.” Dean says, smiling up at Cas. Cas giggles and starts kissing Dean again.  
“I’m glad you like it you weirdo.” Cas says, kissing Dean like there was no tomorrow.  
~~~~~  
Sam and Gabriel are about ¾ of the way done with the second Harry Potter movie when they start to get tired. Gabe’s head is in Sam’s lap and Sam’s head is resting against the corner of the couch, both boys’ eye are closed. It’s about 10 o’clock at night  
“I really enjoyed tonight, Gabe. Thank you for everything.” Sam says in a whisper.  
“Your welcome, Samsquatch. Thanks for lending me your book.”  
“No problem, just don’t… don’t bend the pages or anything, okay?”  
“I won’t, no stop talking so I can sleep. You lap is comfy.”  
“That’s what she said.” Sam says with a slight giggle. Gabe punches Sam in the arm. “Okay, okay. I’m going to sleep. Goodnight, Gabe.”  
“Night Samwich.”


	8. Pancakes and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow. this took way too long to get out and its SUPER SHORT WTF?! IM SO SORRY! I just wanted to get this out to you guys and I'll try to update as much as I can over the next couple of weeks to make up for my lack there of. Thanks for sticking with me! Love you all ~ Always Keep Fighting.

Dean woke up with Cas’s head on his chest. He smiled to himself as he listened to Cas’s steady breath. He thought about waking up every morning like this. He thought about what it would be like when they were older and they had their own place. Dean had never “been in love” but he was pretty sure that the feeling he got in his chest when he looked at Cas’s sleeping, relaxed, faced is love.  
Cas grumbles and peels his eyelids open, looking up at Dean.  
“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Dean says, giving Cas a kiss on the forehead.  
“Mornings s’not good.” Cas replies, cuddling into Dean’s chest. Dean chuckles, which makes Cas move and he grumbles.  
“Cas, come on babe. Let’s go upstairs and make pancakes.”  
“Don’t know how. Sleep now.”  
“You’re lucky I know how, grumpy. If you want, I’ll make the pancakes and wake you up when they’re ready.”  
“Oh god no. You’ll end up running into my family and if you’re alone, they’ll bombard you with questions.”  
“So, pancakes?”  
“Yes, pancakes.”  
The teenagers crawl out of bed and head upstairs to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. Dean does most of the work while Cas sits on the counter, with sleep still in his eyes, watched Dean’s muscles move while he works. By the time they sit down to actually eat, Dean gets a phone call.   
“Hello?” he answers.  
“Dean, where the hell are you?” Dad yells.  
“Oh, shit. I went over to a guy from school’s house early this morning because we have a project due on Monday. Sorry Dad, I should have left a note.”  
“Whatever. Just get the hell home right fucking now. It’s time to… you know what.”  
“Dad, you just did a couple of weeks ago.” Dean knew he shouldn’t question his father but he really didn’t want to leave Cas. He glanced up at Cas to give him a sympathetic look.  
“I won’t be able to do it for the next two times because of work so we’re doing it now and I’m going to trust that you won’t do anything stupid with those fucking things while I’m gone.”  
“Alright, I’ll be home in a few minutes.”  
“Don’t keep me waiting.” Dad says and then the line goes dead. Dean looks up at Cas.  
“That was my dad. He wants me home to, you know.” Dean says, trying to keep his voice steady.  
“Dean, no. You shouldn’t g-“  
“Cas I have to. I don’t want Dad mad at me. You don’t know what he’s capable of. I want you to keep Sam here and don’t let him come home. I don’t like him hearing.”  
“Dean-“  
“Cas, please. I need you.” Dean says, looking Cas dead in the eyes. Cas sighs.  
“Ok, but if you’re not back in two hours, I’m calling the police.”  
“Deal.” Dean says, kissing the top of Cas’s head and taking his keys out of his back pocket. “I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t tell Sam.”  
And with that Dean is out the door and on his way, reluctantly, to his father.  
~~~~~  
Once out of the Impala and inside the doorway, his father grips his shoulders, way too tightly to be loving, and shoves him towards the basement.  
“You stay here and don’t fucking move.” John commands and heads back upstairs.   
Crap, Dean thinks, Dad is in a bad mood. That can only mean more pain.  
Once back downstairs, John sets whatever he got on the table and hooks Dean’s wings into the chains. Dean senses that Dad did not come home just to clip his flight feathers and that makes him swallow hard.  
“Heard you were stilling hanging out with that Novak kid. And not in the ‘school project’ kind of way.” John says and Dean flushes.  
“That’s not true Dad and you know it.”  
“Oh yeah, then how come I heard it from a kid at your school.”  
“Kids will be dicks, Dad. It was just a rumor and I put it to rest.” Dean says, technically not lying.  
“It better be just a fucking rumor. I didn’t want a faggot. Let alone a faggot angel.”  
“Yes, sir.” And with that, the knife John had got from upstairs tears across Dean’s chest, leaving a trail of blood behind it. Dean screams out in pain and John covers his mouth.  
“Do you want the whole neighborhood hearing you, boy? Shut the fuck up.” John says with another flick of his knife. Dean can’t help but scream again, the pain to much to keep it inside. A punch to the jaw and a gag tied around his head tells his he should’ve tried harder. Dean sees the tip of the knife come down on his chest and squeezes his eyes shut to prepare for pain, but it never comes. Instead, the doorbell rings and Dean lets out a sigh of relief.  
“Don’t you fucking move or even make a sound.” John says as he starts to head upstairs to answer the door. Dean strains his ears hoping to hear whoever is at the door and praying its not Cas. When he hears Gabriel’s voice he silently curses himself. Cas must’ve caved in some way or let them slip past him. And if Gabriel’s here, then that means Sam is close by. As if right on cue, Sam appears in front of Dean, worry written all over his face.  
“Dean, can you hear me? Its going to be alright. I’m going to get you out of here.” Sam says, taking the gag off of Dean’s mouth.  
“Dammit, Sammy. What the fuck are you doing here. Dad is going to be angry.” Dean says, trying not to let the pain show in his face as he speaks.  
“I convinced Cas to tell me where you went. I knew that if Dad was back early, it wasn’t to take us to a baseball game.” Sam says and both Dean and Sam hear the front door close.   
“God fucking dammit Sam! Please get out of here so Dad doesn’t hurt you too. I can’t protect you this time. Please Sam I am begging you.”  
“I don’t need protecting, Dean. I’m not leaving here without you.” Sam says and if Dean wasn’t chained up and in so much pain, he would’ve slapped him.  
John comes barreling down the steps and when he sees Sam, he laughs.  
“You seriously thought you could get Dean out of here by yourself, Sam? You must be dumber than I thought.” John snorts.  
“Dad, please just let him go.” Dean says and gets a punch in response.  
“No!” Sam yells, “I won’t let you hurt him anymore.” With a hard slap to the face, Sam crumbles to the floor, clutching his cheek. Dean is yelling and thrashing against the chains, every fiber in his being wanting to protect the brother that means the world to him. He hears a zip and when John moves away Dean sees that Sam’s hands are zip-tied around a table.   
“Now, back to the faggot.” John says, picking up his knife and once more cutting Dean’s skin.  
The entire time he was conscious, he was focused on Sammy, making sure he was okay. Sammy was staring back at him as if to keep Dean anchored to anything but the pain. It seems to be an eternity of cuts and punches until Dean sinks into the black abyss and he welcomes it gladly.


	9. Never Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TALKS OF SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION! STAY SAFE GUYS.  
> Also, this is another short chapter and I'm sorry for that. I just really want to get content out to you guys. Thanks for staying with me. Love you.  
> ~Always Keep Fighting.

Dean wished this pain would end. All he could feel was pain. The worst part was he wasn’t full awake ever, but he wasn’t ever full unconscious. It was like he was floating out of his body but he could still feel the physical things being done to him; cut after cut, punch after punch, insult after insult. He wished he was back at Cas’s house, cuddling Cas, tasting the breakfast on Cas’s tongue, he’d give anything to have Cas here right now. He needed Cas, longed for Cas.   
“Dean,” he heard Sam sob out. Dean shook himself awake and peel the one eye that wasn’t swollen shut open to see that Dad was hooking up another set of chains that were locked around his little brother’s wrist.  
“No, Sammy.” Dean mumbles out, barely audible. “Don’t hurt him.”  
“I’m alright, Dean. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Sam says as the chains make him have to stand up, toes barely touching the floor.   
“Shut the fuck up. Both of you.” John says. “I’m going to go have dinner. I don’t want to hear a single sound from either of you.” He walks up stairs, leaving the brothers alone. Dean looks down to see a large puddle of blood on the floor and more adding to it every now and then. Maybe that’s why he felt so dizzy. If Dean weren’t so tired, he’d probably care more, but he was just so damned tired.  
In the distance, Dean hears a doorbell ring and a fight, but it sounds so far away he couldn’t be sure it was at this house. He hears someone someone barrel down the stairs and his father appears in front of him.  
“If I go down, you’re going down with me faggot.” John says as he drives a knife into Dean’s gut. White hot, searing pain courses through Dean’s body and Dean starts to feel so dizzy, so tired all he wants to do is close his eyes, and that’s what he does, but not before hearing his brother screaming somewhere in the distance.  
~~~~~  
When Dean wakes up, the smell of cleaning supplies is strong in his nose. His body is heavy and there is a sharp pain in his stomach. He doesn’t want to open his eyes, doesn’t want to see the blood on the floor, doesn’t want to see his baby brother chained up next to him. So he doesn’t, hoping Dad won’t notice that he’s awake.  
“Dean,” whispers a familiar, calming voice, which shocks Dean. This isn’t a voice he usually hears when he’s in the basement. He also can’t quite place a finger on who’s it is.  
“Dean, open your eyes. You’re safe now.” the voice says again. He has a weird feeling that he can trust this voice so he opens his eyes to be greeted by bright, blue eyes and the most gorgeous smile he’s ever seen in his life.  
“Cas,” he mumbles out.   
“Hello, Dean.” Cas says, smile getting even brighter.  
“Where-?” Dean asks, not being able to form complete sentences.  
“The hospital, Dean.”  
“How-?”  
“I told you if you weren’t home in two hours I was calling the cops. Also, when Gabe returned home freaked out, I knew I had to do something.”  
“Sammy.” Dean says, trying to get up, pain searing through his body. Cas pins Dean back to the hospital bed.  
“Dean, you’ve been hurt. Bad. You need to focus on you. Sam’s okay, he’s right outside. I told him I’d get him when you woke up. Do you want me to go get him now?”  
“No,” says Dean, shocking Cas. “Don’t want him to see me like this.”  
“Ok, I trust you.” They sit in silence for a minute before Dean realizes his wings are strapped down out beside him and he starts to panic. Is this a dream? Is Dad still hurting him and he’s just hallucinating to mask the pain? He thrashes about before Cas’s soothing voice brings him back to reality.  
“Dean, calm down. What’s wrong?” Cas says, running soothing strokes down Dean’s arm.  
“Cas, why are my wings tied down? He’s still hurting me isn’t he? I’m just dreaming.”  
“Dean, no, the doctors repaired your wings and tied them down so you wouldn’t move them while they’re healing.” Cas says, so soothingly that Dean calms down and relaxes again. “Now, go back to sleep, when you wake up again I promise you’ll be in home.” Dean closes his eyes and drifts into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~  
When Dean comes too again, he’s in Cas’s room and Cas is right there beside him.   
“Drink.” Cas says, tilting a glass to his lips. Dean gulps it down, gladly, not realizing how thirst he actually was. “Sam really wants to come in and see you.”  
“No, Cas. He can’t see me like this.”  
“But he’s worried about you. He just wants to know that you’re okay.”  
“Well then, tell him that. Whenever I’m not so weak, then he can see me.”  
“Dean, you were stabbed in the gut. That could take days. Sam hasn’t slept since you were admitted into the hospital.”  
“Tomorrow, then.”  
“Ok, I’ll go tell him.”  
“No,” Dean says suddenly. “Stay, please. Cuddle with me. Cas, please, I need you right now.”  
“Ok,” Cas says, crawling into the bed and wrapping himself around Dean. He buries his nose into the crook of Dean’s neck and takes a deep breath. Under the smell of hospital, Cas smells something that’s purely Dean.  
“You shouldn’t have to do this. You shouldn’t have to put up with my shit.” Dean says, breaking the silence.  
“Dean, there is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you. If I lost you… Dean, I can’t loose you. I need you like I need air to breathe. I need you so fucking much and if I lost you, well, I’d come to you.”  
“Cas, don’t you dare say that. Don’t you ever say that you’d kill yourself. I’m here, Cas, I’m alive and well- more or less. If, now that’s a big if, I were to die someday, you’d find a way to deal with it. I’d need someone to take care of Sammy and I can tell he already loves you. Don’t you ever dare say you’d kill yourself because you’d be leaving behind Gabriel and everyone else you love. You’d be hurting the people around you more than it would help you. So I don’t ever want to hear that from you ever again. Okay?”  
“I’m sorry.” Cas whispers shakily. Dean can tell by his voice that he’s about to cry. Dean turns over, painfully but doable, to face Cas.  
“Cas, look at me,” he says and blue eyes flicker up to his. “We’ll get through this. This is just one bump in the long road ahead. I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. Don’t cry, babe, I love you so much, please don’t cry.” Cas looks at him with wide eyes, the biggest smile Dean has ever seen forming on his face.   
“What?” Dean asks. “Is there something on my face?”  
“You told me you loved me, Dean.” Cas says, tears forming in his eyes again but for a different reason, a happy reason. Color rises to Dean’s neck and cheeks.  
“Yeah, Cas, I guess I did. But I mean it. I love you so goddamn much. I’m never going to let anything hurt you. Ever.” Dean says, pushing his lips against Cas’s giving him a kiss that means so much more now than it did before.  
“I love you too, Dean.” Cas says against Dean’s lips. “I’m never going to leave you.” They stay like that for a while, the two teenagers holding on to each other like they’re going to drift apart if they let go.  
“Do you ever feel like we’re moving too fast?” Dean wonders aloud.  
“Yes, but I wouldn’t change aa moment of it. Not a single moment.” Cas replies.  
“Neither would I.” Dean says and he drifts off, knowing that when he wakes up, Cas will be right there with him.


	10. More Than A Profound Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a decent length chapter this time! *High fives self* Hope you guys enjoy!

When Dean wakes up, the other side of the bed is cold and he hears voice creeping in from the crack under the door. He sits up, trying hard not to anger his wounds, and strains his ears to hear, but its too hushed, too muffled. He turns his head to see a glass of water and pills set out for him. He puts the pills in his mouth and gulps down the whole glass of water.  
The door opens and he sees Cas come in, Sammy peeping in behind Cas. Cas closes the door but Dean knows Sam is still out there, waiting to come in and see his big brother. Cas looks at Dean and smiles softly, sitting down on the bed beside Dean. Cas brushes the hair that was stuck to Dean’s forehead from sleep aside. Dean pulls Cas down for a kiss and they share a brief, loving kiss before Cas pulls away and stares at Dean.  
“Sam is really worried about you,” Cas says in a soft voice. “He really wants to come in and see you.”  
“I know,” Dean replies in a whisper. “But I don’t want him to see me so weak and broken. I’ve always been the protector of him. I don’t want him to feel like he has to protect me.”  
“Dean, he’s your brother. You have to understand, being the oldest, that he would do anything for you, just like you would do for him. He just wants to talk to you. Please Dean, he’s dying out there. He slept outside our door last night.” Cas pleads. Dean closes his eye to think. Would Sam think less of him in his helpless state? No, he tells himself, Sam would never do anything like that. Dean nods his head in agreement. Cas smile, gives Dean a peck on the cheek and opens the door, lets Sam in, and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.  
“Heya, Sammy.” Dean says once his brother is sat down beside him.  
“Hi, Dean. How are you feeling?” Sam asks, putting his hand on Dean’s arm as if to make sure that Dean is really there.  
“I’m fine. I’ve been worse.” Dean shrugs.  
“Dean, stop it. It has never been this bad. He’s never cut you, never stabbed you. So don’t say you’re fine when I know you’re really not.”  
“When did you get to be so brave, Sam? You risked coming downstairs, knowing the consequences. How’d you get to be that way?”  
“I learned from you, Dean.” Sam says. Dean snorts at that.  
“Yeah, right. I never once stood up to Dad. Never once stood my ground and refused the treatment that I got. I never once refused Dad when he would randomly say we need to move again.”  
“Fuck, Dean! You are the bravest person I’ve ever known! You took all those punishments so Dad wouldn’t hurt me! You did that and never asked for a thank you. You never stood up to Dad because you knew he would kick you out and take me with him! You endured so much to keep me safe and never once have you thought twice about it and never once have I said thank you. I’m so sorry, Dean, and thank you so much.” Dean blinks back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He loved his little brother so much, do anything for him. He never thought about it the way Sam did. He pulls Sam down into a hug and squeezes his brother like he’s anchoring Dean to the earth.  
“I love you, Sammy.” Dean whispers in his ear and he gets a hushed “I love you too,” in reply. They break the hug and Sam sits up.  
“Now, tell me about you and Cas.” Sam says, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. A blush creeps across Dean’s face.  
“There’s nothing to tell.” Dean says bluntly.  
“Oh, come on! I’m going to be 13 soon. I know about grace-mates, Dean.” Sam says and Dean sighs.  
“Well, I really like Cas a lot and I know I haven’t known him for that long but-“ Dean stops, not knowing if he should go on but Sam gives him look that looks like he’ll kill him if he doesn’t finish the sentence. “I think I love him, Sammy. I think I really, truly, honestly love him. These feelings that I have for him. I’ve only felt them twice before now, with Mom and when you were born. I remember that Mom yelling for Dad and Dad barely even buckled my car seat. I remember Dad looking over at Mom, who was panting like she had just run a 5k, and smiling so bright, so full of love. I remember getting to the hospital and having to sit in a play room for 2 hours while Mom pushed you out. The best part of that whole day was when Dad brought you out to me. He told me to sit on the chair and he put you in my arms and you- God, Sammy, you opened your big eyes, looked right at me and smiled a cute little smile. I knew in that moment that I wasn’t ever going to let anything happen to you. I swore that I would protect you forever.”  
“You have, Dean. You’ve been doing an awesome job.”  
“No, Dad hurt you. He tied you up and I wanted to help, but I was so tired. I let you down.”  
“Here you go again, thinking you’re a piece of shit. But you’re not Dean. You had lost so much blood by the time I had got down there. There was nothing you could do. It’s not you’re fault you couldn’t help. You did not let me down at all. So stop thinking like that.”  
“I’m sorry. Let’s just change the subject. I told you about me and Cas, you tell me about you and Gabriel.”  
“He’s gonna turn 13 on April first and he really wants wings like Cas’s, the size not the color, he doesn’t like black. He has the cutest smile and he’s so funny. He loves playing pranks and his family calls him the trickster. He wants to braid my hair someday, but I won’t let him yet. He’s also really protective of Cas and vice versa, just like you and me.”  
“Sounds like you really like him Sam.”  
“I do. I really like him a lot. But I’m scared.”  
“Why? There’s nothing to be afraid of.”  
“What if, if we both get wings, we aren’t grace-mates? What if he doesn’t want to date me because we aren’t grace-mates?”  
“Don’t worry about that. A lot of angels get married and aren’t grace-mates. If you guys get serious, you can deal with that but for right now it’s not a problem so don’t worry about it.”  
“Ok, you’re right. I just really want this to last.”  
“I know. You’re young though, but love is love. Just don’t do anything stupid.” The bedroom door opens and Cas peeks his head through.  
“My Mom made breakfast when I told her you were awake. Think you’re up for it?” Cas says.  
“Hell yeah! I love food.” Dean says, earning a chuckled from Sam and Cas. Cas walks over to the bed and as a team, Sam and Cas help Dean out of bed and upstairs to the kitchen. Dean plops down in a chair at the table and Cas sits beside him. Dean looks at all the food on the table and his mouth starts to water; waffles, sausage, bacon, biscuits and gravy, and some things Dean didn’t know what they were.  
Cas’s 4 brothers, plus Sam and Dean, and Cas’s mother were all at the table, looking at Dean. Dean squirms under the attention and Cas notices.  
“Why don’t we start breakfast now.” Cas says, scooping some eggs onto Dean’s plate. The rest of the family follows suit, putting various breakfast items on their own plates.  
“You don’t have to serve me Cas. I can get it my own food.”  
“I know you can, Dean. I’m going to do it for you though because I don’t want you to tear your stitches.” Cas says, as he finishes giving Dean all the food his plate can hold. Dean eats eagerly, not remembering the last time he ate, he even goes in for seconds.  
“Alright, boys. I want all of you to clean up breakfast. Except Cas and Dean, I need to talk to you two.” Everyone gets up from the table and goes into the kitchen, even Sam is helping out, while Cas helps Dean move to the living room. The sit, side by side, on the couch and Cas’s mom sits on the loveseat in front of them.  
“We’ve never formally met. My name is Hannah Novak, Castiel’s mother.” Hannah shares a glance with Castiel, as if having a silent conversation, Cas sighs in response, then nods his head.  
“I’m supposed to tell you that I’m adopted. Gabriel and I are related by blood but other than that, this is all my adoptive family, but family all the same.” Cas says and Dean nods, understanding.  
“We want you to know that we can be your family also,” Hannah continues, “God, knows this house is big enough for two more. Sam can have his own room and so can you, but I’m assuming you’ll want to stay with Cas awhile.”  
“That’s a very nice offer, but I have to go home. Dad will be mad that I haven’t been home.”  
“Dean,” Cas says, “Your dad is in jail. Which is another thing we need to talk to you about. My mom and dad are trying to get custody of you and Sam, just till you turn 18. That way you can live here and Dad can make sure your wings are healing properly and Mom can make sure that your cuts are healing properly. You won’t have to go back to the hospital.”  
“I don’t know; I don’t want to have to be a burden to you guys.”  
“Dean,” Cas says softly, “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep at night knowing you’re not there beside me. I want to make sure you’re okay. You won’t burden us at all. You’ll be helping me.”  
“Ok,” Dean says, “I’ll have to talk to Sam about it though.”  
“Oh, that’s okay. He already knows. Gabriel actually came up with the idea.” Hannah says.  
“Thank you so much Mrs. Novak.” Dean says.  
“Please, call me Hannah. My husband, Chuck, is away on a doctor’s conference but I have already told him and he is fully on board.”  
“What about my dad’s house?”  
“We can collect your things but other than that it’s the government’s now.”  
“Do I have to go back there?” Dean says without even meaning to.  
“No, Dean,” Cas says, “If you don’t feel comfortable going there, my brothers and I will pack up your house. You don’t have to worry.” Dean smiles, wondering how he got so lucky to have Cas in his life.  
“Thank you.” Dean says to both Hannah and Cas.  
“Welcome to the family, Dean.” Hannah says.  
“Welcome home.” Cas says and it gives Dean a warm feeling inside.  
~~~~~  
A few weeks pass, Dean’s wound were declared healed enough to go back to school after a week of living at the Novak’s, and for the first few days of school, Dean is the talk of the entire school. Although no one at the school, besides Sam, Dean and the Novaks, know what actually happened, a lot of stories float around and if they hear a new one, the tell it at lunch, everyone chuckling about how ridiculous it was. Dean’s personal favorite was that he got shipped of to war by mistake and had to fight his way home.  
Dean was also in everyone’s gossip for another reason, he stopped hiding his wings. He wore them loud and proud his first day back, walking through the doors hand-in-hand with Cas. The best part about their loud entrance was the look on Naomi’s face. They laughed about it for days.  
Then, things started to get pretty serious with Cas and Dean. They kept talking about completing their bond, kept talking about what would happen when they were full-fledged angels. They mostly joked on who would become alpha when they finally did become full angels and bonded. But they both knew, traditionally they would need parents’ consent, and tonight was the night they buttered up Hannah and Chuck and asked for their permission.  
Dean and Cas had been in the kitchen all day, slaving away on all of their favorite foods, while Sam and Gabriel kept them out of the house, using the excuse they wanted to get Halloween decorations and other shit. They were finally ready around 5 pm and Dean called Sam to tell him that it was okay to come home. Cas and Dean had also convinced all of the older siblings to get out of the house until they were done with Mom and Dad.  
Both Dean and Cas are wearing the suits that they had got for John’s trial and Dean was straightening Cas’s tie when Hannah and Chuck walked in.  
“What’s this?” Hannah questioned, looking the boys up and down.  
“You made dinner?” Chuck asks sniffing the air.  
“Why don’t we sit down and eat. Then, we’ll explain everything.” Dean says, sticking his elbow out for Hannah and ushers her to the dining table. The four of them sit down, making small talk and eating. But then, dinner and dessert was over, and it came time for them to “pop the question.” (“That’s not appropriate, Dean”) Dean takes Cas’s hand in his as he starts to speak.  
“Hannah, Chuck, you have been very kind to me and Sam, giving us a home, parenting us. Cas and I have something really important we’d like to ask you.” Dean starts.  
“We’d like to ask your permission to complete our bond as grace-mates.” Cas finishes. They both hold in a breath as the wait for an answer. Hannah and Chuck look at each other, smiles on their faces.  
“Of course we give you permission. We just want to make sure you guys know how big of a commitment this is. You guys haven’t know each other that long. We just want to make sure this is what you both want.” Chuck says.  
“Hey,” Hannah buts in. “Don’t talk about knowing each other that long. We only knew each other for 3 weeks before we completed our bond! But Chuck does have a point. You realize you are going to have to be committed to each other twenty-four seven. And one of you will have to wake up at three am and get the other Taco Bell because they are having a pregnant craving.”  
“Yes, we realize that.” Cas says, then looks over at Dean. “But we both want this. We both want each other.” Dean nods in agreement.  
“Then you have our full permission. Where are you planning on doing it?” Hannah asks.  
“Actually, I was wondering if I could have the keys to the cabin. I’ve wanted to take Dean there for a while now and now is as good as time as any.”  
“Yeah, go ahead,” Chuck says, “They’re in the usual place.” Cas and Dean get up from the table and go downstairs to pack their bags. When they get back upstairs, Hannah and Chuck are waiting by the door to see them off. They all hug goodbye and then Cas and Dean are out the front door, in the Impala, and off to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be smut! Stick around for that! Also, do y'all like the alpha/omega concept? PLEASE GO TO THIS STRAW POLL ITS FOR SCIENCE >>> http://strawpoll.me/5410635 Love y'all!  
> ~Always Keep Fighting


	11. I have a confession to make....

Ok guys.... i have left you guys for a month or so... I am having a creative block. Not just in writing, but in everything. I can't even put out a good painting like i used to. Maybe its the stress of school because i want to maintain a 4.0 or maybe its the depression but i just cant write. I'm stuck. I feel so bad because there are so many of you who love this story and want me to finish it but I just can't... i don't know whats wrong with me. I'm sorry guys. Maybe I'll get out of the funk if you guys give me ideas. So if you have any ideas on how you want this story to go feel free to leave a comment. I feel like I'm letting you guys down. But whoever has stuck with me this long, thank you and I love you.  
~Always Keep Fighting


End file.
